


Blame

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of i mean it's not like they're perfect or anything they're just not the genocidal one), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Chara (Undertale) Protection Squad, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, chara (undertale) is not responsible for the genocide run, for a given value of the term, frisk is responsible for the genocide run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: Frisk does something cowardly, and Chara sets the record straight
Kudos: 21





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> I just really don't like it when people act like Chara is the only one who does bad things. They explicitly say at the end of a geno run that it wasn't them who "brought this world to it's edge" and whether you think the person who did is Frisk or the player, it's unfair to punish them for things they didn't do.

Frisk sat almost completely still, their normally active hands bunched tightly in their lap. Most of the time, they never stopped moving, especially while speaking. Their head would bob with their words, their feet would tap, they would constantly cross and uncross their legs…

Right then, they weren’t moving at all. They were simply sitting on their chair, leaning forward slightly, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

This uncharacteristic lack of motion wasn’t much of a surprise, though. No one expected them to be particularly animated while explaining what they were.

See, Frisk was, finally, telling their friends about the events of the previous timeline. The timeline that had ended with Frisk and Sans facing each other in the final corridor, in a battle neither could truly win.

Finally, they did move, even if just to look up. Seeing the expressions on the faces of those around them, they were filled with doubt. What if they weren’t forgiven? What if they were hated forever? They hadn’t considered, beforehand, the consequences of coming clean. They’d only been unable to bear the weight of their sins any longer.

Doing things without considering the consequences was an ongoing problem for Frisk.

Here, they did it again, and said that Chara was at fault for their murder spree.

//

Chara began to laugh, shaking with the force of it.

“Ha… Ha ha ha! I cannot believe…! None of you doubted them?” They asked, looking around the room with wide eyes and a shaky smile.

“You really didn’t, did you? So eager to trust your saviour that you never bothered to look past their honeyed words and think!” Chara paused for a moment, taking in the confused and concerned expressions of the monsters around them. They could see the seeds of suspicion beginning to form, and their next words only fertilized them further.

“Truly, I must commend your blind faith! But I ask you this, my fair weather friends: What motivation could I possibly have for committing genocide against the race I fought so hard to free?” They opened their arms wide, baring themselves to the lemmings before them,

“I was present while they performed the act, true. I am not so in denial as to pretend I have no fault here. There is more I could have done to protect you,” They admitted.

“But it was not I who held the knife, and it was not I who brought it down with enough intent to turn each of you to dust in a single blow. It was not I who brought the world to the brink of destruction. It was not I who pretended going back could erase such sin,” Chara smiled in the way that had caused others to label them a demon, before speaking their most damning words of all.

“It was not I who blamed another for my actions, unable to bear the thought that I might finally face their true consequences,”


End file.
